


Third Meet's A Charm

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hugging, Lincoln's injured, M/M, kiss, train scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron turned around and aimed a blast at them. Pietro instantly grabbed him and they both shot out of the way, the speedster now lying over him like a protective shell. Their faces were mere inches apart and their eyes were completely on each other, their breaths a little rough and fast.</p><p>“I... I owe you big time,” he cracked out, his voice a few pitches higher than he liked.</p><p>“Repay me by staying alive,” he replied in his thick Sokovian accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Meet's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love this pairing, they're one of my special babies. xD

He saw the metal fists coming at him, hitting him, hurting him, but he had no power to stop them. Ultron was overpowering him and Cap was much better. Linc jumped in the way to get in on the action so he could have a few seconds to breath and then get back in. He felt that he may need to intervene soon, because he was getting the shit pumled out of him and he could taste and feel the blood running from his face, he could already feel the bruises growing and dotting his body.

He yelped when he was grabbed roughly by his collar and lifted, feeling the air rush passed him as he was thrown to the opposite end of the train, away from the Captain. He yelled in pain when his back hit one of the metal frames of a chair and landed face down, pain seeping through while he groaned and ached and strained to try and get up, only to fail and drop back down.

“Sparkplug!” Steve yelled and he heard fighting again, pushing his head from the ground to see that he tagged in for Linc. But it wasn’t good, Cap was on the defensive while Ultron slammed down his fists on his shield. It was bad, they may actually lose-

Pietro suddenly rammed into the bots side, knocking him over, and stopped next to him in a crouch.

... _Shut my mouth..._

“Lincoln,” he said softly, his hands gentle as he tried to lift him into a kneeling position. They both turned to look at Ultron when he took a few steps forward, only to stop when the metal railings in the cart bent and moulded and got in his way. The robot turned and then Linc saw the other twin, her powers at the ready.

“Please, don’t do this,” he said, almost as softly Pietro said his name. It sounded like he actually cared for her, like he didn’t want to hurt her.

“What choice do we have,” she said it as more of a statement than anything. In the few seconds after she said it Ultron turned around and aimed a blast at them. Pietro instantly grabbed him and they both shot out of the way, the speedster now lying over him like a protective shell. Their faces were mere inches apart and their eyes were completely on each other, their breaths a little rough and fast.

“I... I owe you big time,” he cracked out, his voice a few pitches higher than he liked.

“Repay me by staying alive,” he replied in his thick Sokovian accent, and Linc could only gaze up at him, his eyes soft and almost wanting as he ‘registered’ exactly what he said. He wanted him to live, wanted him to stay alive and he... no one... no one had ever treated him like this, never said anything with that much feeling. Did... was Linc feeling something for him? Was the man feeling something for him? And what, they met like, a day or two ago?

“I lost him!” Cap suddenly yelled, catching everyones attention. “He’s heading your way!” he yelled over his earpiece as he ran by and went to the front of the train. Lincoln reluctantly broke the gaze and was pulled up from the floor by the speedster, both of them giving lingering looks to each other. Pietro even gave him a little soft smirk that he happy returned before he dropped back into his Avenger status persona.

He instantly started an inner freak out when he strugglingly stepped around the corner to where Cap was and saw where they were heading. It was bad, this was bad, they were running out of tracks! And he could hear over his own earpiece about Nat, Clint was really worried and being insistent while trying to get the Cap to look around for her, if he sees her. He was just yelling back at him to leave, to get the package out of there.

The leader turned around, looking at him with a little worry and then “Civilians in our path!” he said firmly to Pietro. The speedster nodded, only taking a few seconds to kiss him and then leave to get them out of the way. He was gone.

Lincoln hid the little smile that threatened to show and heard a little stuttering from the speedsters sister. He glanced at her, seeing the wide expression on her face and then he glanced to Steve who was staring at him like ‘seriously?’ He looked away from the two and rubbed his neck with his uninjured hand awkwardly.

“Long-,” he cleared his throat. “-long story,”

“Can-uh...” he turned to the woman. “Can you stop this thing?” she gave a worried look and moved out of the way, further into the train so she had more room. Linc actually felt useless. This wasn’t his thing and he was injured. All he could really do was stand back and watch. His power couldn’t do anything about this, couldn’t help, especially with the state he was in.

\----------

It slowed, almost halting to a stop. It started to turn a little as it gradually came to a stop and Cap and the girl was panting, both tired. Linc was okay, he actually had his breath back, slightly recovering from the time he hadn’t done anything. He still little useless.

Lincoln watched and helped a few people out, the twin being one of them and she ran towards her brother who was doubled over, panting harshly and exhaustedly from the running. He saw Cap climb out and walked towards the two, Speedy having said something and his leader replying with “I’m very tempted not to give you one,” so maybe he said he needed a little break, or he needed a minute to cool.

Linc climbed out of the train, helping this old lady out first and then walked, or more like, swayed towards them. Cap gave him a concerned look and he just gave a tired nod back. He took a glance at Pietro and gave him a little smile, not expecting him to tiredly stand and walked towards him, wrapping him up in an embrace. He took a few seconds, but hesitantly slipped his own arms around him, dropping his forehead onto his shoulder before he sighed and unintentionally inhaled the others’ smell, the smell of his jacket and his deodorant, cologne, etcetera.

“The-uh... the cradle, did you get it?” Pietro’s sister asked distractedly, like she was trying to get an answer, but was a little focused on them.

“Stark will take care of it,” he replied, seeming way more composed now.

“No... He won’t,” she said surely and it felt like Pietro sighed while he was still roughly panting, reluctantly pulling back a little so they weren’t _completely_  hugging each other, just holding.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Stark’s not crazy,”

“He will do anything to make things right,” she looked like she was in denial now, like she was getting upset as a few seconds went by, her head was shaking and the look she had on her face was shy of seeming regretful. She regretted helping them.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Cap searching her, scanning her and then he looked away.

“Stark, come in,” he spoke through his earpiece. “Stark,” she looked even more regretful, bordering on ‘ashamed’ that she helped. “Anyone on coms,”

“Ultron can’t tell the difference between destroying the world and saving it,” he could see that she was seething quietly, holding her anger back, and Linc and Pietro were just watching everything unfold, standing there quietly while they talked.

“Where do you think he gets that?” the question was rhetorical, the person being Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene for you of these two, hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
